


Sebofsky Ficlets

by Janto_AnderHythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janto_AnderHythe/pseuds/Janto_AnderHythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of Ficlets surrounding Dave and Sebastian. They aren't in the same storyline all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sebastian's mom versus Dave's mom

Both men had strained relationships with their mothers. While Sebastian's mother was supportive of their relationship, she was emotionally distant when it came to her son. Even when he was an infant she didn't bother to bond with him. All he wanted was her attention, so he acted out, but nothing prevailed. He ended up giving up on her.

Whereas, Elaine Karofsky had constantly tore her son down for his 'life choices'. There were many times where Dave broke down over the comments she made.

Even though Sebastian's mother never gave him the time of day, she had two moments where she came through for her son. The first was at their wedding. Elaine had objected the union of the two men stating it was against true nature and that the two would rot in hell. Francesca chewed out the other woman, calling her an 'self righteous bitch who God himself would be disappointed in.'

The second time was when they announced Sebastian's pregnancy. Yet again Elaine used her religious beliefs to destroy the couple's happiness. She said such things as that they needed to give the child to a proper family and called Sebastian a freak of nature. The elder Smythe did everything in her power to tell the men that she was wrong and not to take her hateful words to heart. She even tried to change the woman's perspective.

In spite of her faults, Francesca was the better of the two


	2. Finding Out

TV Shows » Glee » Sebofsky ficlets  
Author: Janto Anderson-Hummel   
Rated: T - English - Family/Romance - Reviews: 2 - Published: 04-27-15 - Updated: 06-28-15 id:11212336  
Sebofsky drabbles 2

It was Thanksgiving break and all the guys-Puck, Sebastian, David, Jeff, Nick and Hunter- were spending the day together. It wasn't too chilly and was a perfect day for playing football, one of the sports all the guys knew how to play. Usually Sebastian was all about making their scrimmages a mock McKinley versus Dalton battle. Whenever they got together, he was the one who initiated the games. Even if it was just a board game he was determined to beat everyone. He had a drive to win. It was simply in his nature to win.

Today, however, had been much different. Sebastian was quiet, and kept to himself, as if he was in his own little world.

"Babe, are you ready to play?" Dave asked him.

Sebastian looked up at him with a confused look.

"We're going to play football, three on three. Me, Puckerman, and Jeff against you, Nick, and Hunter."

"Oh, right. No, I don't want to play."

This time it was Dave who wore an expression of confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I said I don't want to play." Sebastian said adamantly.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"Excuse you? Just because I don't want to play doesn't mean anything."

"Bas, you're not being your usual self. You're always the first one to trash talk and make it more than a fun game."

"So you're saying that I'm some kind of asshole that ruins your fun?" Sebastian asked, clearly offended.

"No! That's not what I meant. You are just so competitive that this is completely unlike you." Dave explained.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm just not in the fucking mood to play!" He exclaimed and stormed off into the house.

Dave was more than a little peeved that his boyfriend had reacted so strongly when he was just showing concern for the fact that his boyfriend wasn't being his usual self. Dave continued to play, but his mind wasn't in the game. His melancholic disposition brought the other boys down. They ended the game. Once the others left, Dave went inside.

When he entered, Sebastian was in the living room pacing and muttering to himself in French. Dave sighed, knowing that this was only something that his boyfriend did when he was extremely upset.

Dave placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Bas, what's wrong?"

Sebastian stopped pacing, but was silent for a long period of time. "I think I'm pregnant." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you."

Sebastian turned around and looked Dave in the eyes. "I think I'm pregnant." He repeated.

Dave's eyes widened, but he was quiet. "Have you taken a test?" He asked finally.

Sebastian shook his head. "No. I haven't. Dave, I'm scared. We can't take care of a baby." He said, his voice breaking.

Dave pulled him into his arms and cupped Sebastian's face. "Listen to me, we can do this, okay? We can do anything." He tried to reassure the other, even though he didn't believe himself.

Sebastian nodded a little bit.

After their conversation, Dave went to the nearest drugstore and picked up a few tests. They were currently in the bathroom waiting for the results. The five minutes they waited were the longest in their entire lives.

When the timer went off, Sebastian picked up the test. He started trembling as he cried. Dave took the test from him before enveloping Sebastian in his arms. He kissed his hair and rubbed his back.

"We will do this, I promise." Dave whisper before carrying Sebastian to the bed.

Sebastian ended up crying himself to sleep, snuggled in Dave's arms.


	3. Outgrowing Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sebastian's clothes don't fit so he wears Dave's

Sebastian fought back the tears that threatened to fall as he struggled to button his favorite jeans; they had slowly gotten tighter over the course of his pregnancy, but at four months he had officially outgrown them. The main reason he was upset wasn't just that his favorite pants stopped fitting, but they were were the sixth pair he tired on that didn't fit.   
As for the tears, Sebastian wasn't usually one to cry, but in the last few months he seemed to cry at absolutely everything. He hated that he had been overly emotional.  
He turned to face his husband and glared at him. "It's all your fault that I'm fat and weepy." He spat at Dave coldly.  
Dave frowned and walked over to Sebastian then pulled him over to the full length mirror. He pulled up his husband's tight undershirt so it was just above his slightly protruding stomach. He put a hand on top of the tiny baby bump.   
"See where my hand is? That's where our baby is growing. Yes, I'm sure you think you're unattractive, but you couldn't be more attractive to me than you are right now." He said as he pressed soft kisses to Sebastian's jaw.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You're only saying all of this because you're afraid I'm going to castrate otherwise." Sebastian replied, but he had relaxed a little bit.  
Dave chuckled, pulling his husband closer. "You and I both know that you wouldn't do that because you'd miss having me make love to you too much. Especially right now because you want me more than ever." He said, trailing his hand down to Sebastian's hip, rubbing it gently.  
"Why don't you take off work for today, and I'll show you exactly how much I love you and your body." Dave whispered in Sebastian's ear before he started kissing down the other man's neck, nipping it occasionally.  
Sebastian's breath hitched as he nodded ever so slightly. Once the man agreed, his husband pulled him towards their bed and pulled the tight clothing off of him. He gently placed Sebastian on the bed, and straddled him. He pressed soft kisses down his body, making sure the baby bump got extra appreciation.  
After Sebastian's body was throughly worshipped, and they took a small nap Sebastian got up to make lunch. He pulled on Dave's Red Wings jersey and a pair of boxers. This became a thing during Sebastian's pregnancy. Unless he had to wear a certain type of clothing he mainly wore Dave's clothes especially his Red Wings jersey.


End file.
